linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Waiting for the End
Waiting for the End is the eighth song from A Thousand Suns, released on October 1, 2010 as the second single from the album. A music video for the single was released on October 8, 2010. The video features the band performing the song in the dark with heavy digital effects and distortion applied to them (such as on Mike Shinoda in the picture below). The video also showcases the themes of the artwork for their album, A Thousand Suns, with many shots of animals and digital-themed media. The music video was also shot in slow motion and some parts or would feature a band member frozen and rotate around them. Lyrics This is not the end, this is not the beginning Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision But you listen to the tone in the violent rhythm And though the words sound steady something empty within 'em We say yeah, with fists flying up in the air Like we're holding on to something that's invisible there Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear Until we get it, forget it, let it all disappear Waiting for the end to come Wishing I had strength to stand This is not what I had planned It's out of my control Flying at the speed of light Thoughts were spinning in my head So many things were left unsaid It's hard to let you go I know what it takes to move on I know how it feels to lie All I wanna do Is trade this life for something new Holding onto what I haven't got Sitting in an empty room Trying to forget the past This was never meant to last I wish it wasn't so I know what it takes to move on I know how it feels to lie All I wanna do Is trade this life for something new Holding onto what I haven't got What was left when the fire was gone I thought it felt right but that right was wrong All caught up in the eye of the storm And trying to figure out what it's like moving on And I don't even know what kind of things I said My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead So I'm picking up the peices now where to begin? The hardest part of ending is starting again All I wanna do is trade this life for something new Holding onto what I haven't got This is not the end, this is not the beginning Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision (I'm holding onto what I haven't got) But you listen to the tone in the violent rhythm And though the words sound steady something's empty within 'em We say yeah, with fists flying up in the air Like we're holding onto something invisible there Cause were living at the mercy of the pain and the fear (Holding onto what I haven't got) Until we get it, forget it, let it all disappear Music video Trivia *The Ending of Waiting for the End is actually the Beginning of the Song Blackout. *The Music Video for Waiting for the End has reached over 109 Million Views, being Linkin Park's 11th most viewed Music Video on YouTube. *It's the Second most viewed Music Video out of all the Singles from the Album A Thousand Suns, the first being the Song The Catalyst with over 125 Million Views. Category:A Thousand Suns Category:Linkin Park songs